Samurai heart
by CharminglyBohemian
Summary: Aiko is truly Kenshin's daughter. But is she more Battosai then Rurouni. Find out. Please Review.


Demon Killer, Samurai Heart. By: Strata-chan (Samurai X, Rurouni Kenshin)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, nor Samurai X (well I do have the movies...) And I don't own the song "Samurai Heart"I do own Aiko and Hitori.  
  
"Holding the sword overhead. Collecting lightning.  
  
My heart shines with loneliness  
  
What should I aim for?  
  
Who should I love my love  
  
Where's the answer  
  
Anyone is a distant traveler at this town  
  
Becoming like a lost child, tomorrow also  
  
I'll keep walking...  
  
Unreachable dream Flower petals dance in the storm  
  
Become the wind, becoming rain, before I realize.....  
  
The heart is a samurai, a yoroi embracing emptiness  
  
Take it off, dress only in your bravery  
  
Gaps between buildings, when I look up to the moon  
  
My sweet. Eyes are rubies  
  
If blazing red  
  
Transparent future my love  
  
When meet?  
  
Anyone is a distant traveler. A secret dream  
  
Surpassing even a miracle  
  
Continues to stay afloat...  
  
The heart is a samurai, a yoroi embracing emptiness  
  
Take it off, dress only in your bravery  
  
Love... strange  
  
Sword of the heart is gentle  
  
Lonely Heart  
  
Someday somewhere overflowing tears fall  
  
Wiping them away, thinking that I want them to flow  
  
The heart is a samurai, a yoroi embracing emptiness  
  
Take it off, dress only in your bravery  
  
Unreachable dream. Flower petals dance in the storm  
  
Become wind, becoming rain, before I realize....  
  
The heart is a samurai, a yoroi embracing emptiness  
  
Take if off, dress only in your bravery"  
  
They say that your life is shaped by some experience, either good or bad. Mine was bad.  
  
Himora Aiko walked through the grave yard, her red hair blowing with the storm.  
  
There was wind, that there was. And rain too, I think. I remember my mother, Himora Kaoru singing softly to me. I was only about 8 years old. But my father, Himora Kenshin, had been training me to be able to fight. He knew the peace could not last. That was when the demon came.  
  
Her hair came loose and brushed against her body. Her hair flew into her eyes. They always said she had her mother's eyes and her father's looks and spirit. Those hairs brushed away the tears beginning to form.  
  
They say a demon lives inside you, waiting to take your soul. I never believed it. But then I met a demon. He came for my father. Papa was not at the dojo, so he killed my mother. Being a child I couldn't stop him. But being my father's daughter, I ran for the reverse blade sword. I lunged at the demon-man, cutting his leg. In return he bent down and grabbed my head. He used his dagger to give me a cross shaped scar to match my father's. Then he disappeared.  
  
Aiko fingered the scar on her left cheek. Then she bent down and kissed a grave. She whispered words of love. Then she walked to another grave, farther away.  
  
Later on, the demon-man came for my Papa. He killed him. I remember it so well. He laughed at me, and pushed the body of Himora Kenshin to the blood- soaked ground. When he killed my father, he took my soul.  
  
She fingered the sword at her side. The storm seemed to rage harder, branches blowing around her. She kissed the grave. "Father, I will avenge your death." She took her hair, and pulled it up; in the style that Kenshin wore when he was the Battousai. Then she slowly walked back to the dojo.  
  
Aiko reached the dojo, and pulled open the door. She was answered by a warm hug from Sanoske. She smiled, and let him wipe away the tears that were falling. "Sano..I.." She didn't need to finish her sentence. Sano's son, Hitori walked in. Hitori hugged Aiko, and whispered in her ear, "You ok, love?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, you two. I have to go...away for a while. I promise I'll come back. There's something that needs to be finished." She chokes back a sob and hugs them both. She changed into her father's kimono, after wrapping her chest. She grabbed two swords off the wall. She sheathed them and attached them to her belt. She fingered the cross scar once more. Then she headed out in the rain.  
  
Why does it seem that everyone I love is doomed to die? I walked out of the dojo, to see Hitori and Sano bathed in blood. I cried, but hardened when I saw who killed him. I had regained part of my soul, only to have it ripped from my body by the demon-man. I cried in outrage. My eyes turned yellow, and I began to glow with an unearthly blue light. I swore to kill this man.  
  
A flash of lightning illuminated the killer. She began to glow and her eyes went yellow. The Battousai had returned. She dropped to the ground and flew at the killer, her sword slicing through air. Her eyes widened in surprise, as the murderer hit her from behind. She fell, but struck the killer. Suddenly she stopped her glow. She realized that the sword she held did not kill the man. It was the reverse blade sword.  
  
I looked to the side, and saw my father, but it wasn't him alive. He vanished. I realized my father wouldn't want me to kill anyone. The last thing I wanted to do, was disappoint the man I respected most in this world.  
  
Aiko sheathed the sword. "My father would not want you to die, that he wouldn't." She decided to let the police deal with him.  
  
I realized this guy must be worse off than me. He has been bent on revenge for some time.  
  
Aiko jumped with a start. "If I continued on the course I had intended to take, I would have turned out like him. Nothing but a killer. The Battousai was a respected man. He may have killed, but he repented. He saved many people, and left an impact. I'd be nothing but a killer."  
  
I remembered a story my father told me. He loved a girl named Tomoe, but she was killed. She gave him the second part of his scar. Maybe I can love again. I knelt by Hitori and promised never to kill, or think about killing as long as I live.  
  
Aiko kissed Hitori's cold lips and made her promise. She would save lives, not give in to temptations of people like the demon-man. She would become the woman all those who died, would have wanted her to be.  
  
Everyone used to tell me. "Aiko, you truly are you father's daughter." Not even people like the demon-man, who take away everything and leave you lost and broken, can take that away. I will become a true samurai like my father before me. I will not kill, I will save. I will embrace courage and fight for those who can not. I will avenge those deaths by saving others. 


End file.
